Assassin's Creed- The Spark of The Omari
by LuneOfTheMoon
Summary: The samurai of China and the Templars of Japan start an artifact war. As the two steal artifacts and assassinate each other, the top Assassin of the Chinese creed, Xiao Hong, sets a goal of taking as many artifacts as he can. Meanwhile, his descendant, Ryan Lok, is being controlled by two money hungry scientists to travel back to Xiao's time and find all of his hidden treasures.


The templars believe that freedom is inherently evil. That with the choice to choose your own path in life shall only end in absolute chaos. At the same time, there are those with beliefs that contrast the templars. Heroes that know that freedom is the justice that excuses the torture that is life itself.

These heroes are known as Assassins.

Gobi Desert, 1837, China.

A red hooded Assassin wielding a thin and sharp broadsword with a curved hilt stands within a raging sandstorm, the wind blasting his cloak into the air like a cape as he marches through the very sands which pounded at his body. With his broadsword by his left side, and his crossbow by his right, he continues on through the desert of Gobi.

"Be it day, or be it night- the Assassins fight in the shadows to bring forth the light." He chanted, as the sandstorm intensified and completely engulfed his body.

The amunis began to make a loud whirring noise as the monitors watching the patient's brain flashed red. Two doctors stand by the side of a patient with , Doctor Matel, a middle aged man with a strong accent- maintaining his attractiveness with expensive skin and hair products, and Doctor Rou, a genius in her 20's that wore square glasses and a freckled face.

"Please, let me out of here." The patient complained.

"You're not in the amunis anymore, Ryan. We turned it off." Said Doctor Rou.

"No, I'm still there. I don't understand… my body just disappeared. This isn't right, man, whatever you guys are doing to me, it's not worth the money! I want out."

Doctor Matel began to rant by saying ,"The electrodes on your skull are no longer active. You are fine! I don't care what happens to you out there, you are going to find the artifact for us, or we'll make sure you don't live to see the day we find another patient to-!"

"Doctor Matel!" Doctor Rou interrupted.

"He, he-! Ugh… Yes?" Doctor Matel calmed himself.

"Look at the algorithm on the screen. The brain waves emitting from Ryan resemble seizures, doctor. He's suffering. Let him take a break."

"No! Every second lost is a second further away from our goal. Synchronization takes hours just to achieve. We've already uncovered the Apple, if we keep him in there for just another day, who knows what we'll find!"

"Are you mad?!"

"Don't you dare speak to me that way! I am not mad, I am determined. Unlike you, I came here with a goal. You told me you wanted to save your family from poverty, but according to your actions, you must think this is a game!" Doctor Matel said, backhanding Rou in the face.

"Agh!" She yelped, falling onto her knees.

"Ryan, I'm turning on the amunis. Get ready."

"Doctor Matel!"

"Get ready… now." He growled.

Ryan shook his head in disgust, but closed his eyes and prepared to transfer back into the amunis.

"Resuming synchronization" The machine spoke, "3… 2… 1…"

Ryan, who once sat on the table, now plummeted his body through the air. He slowly flipped his body forward as he sunk into the depths of a haystack.

"The mission the creed assigned is simple . Assassinate the templar within the ruins of . However, I feel the need to change the goal. Steal the Japanese Omari from the abandoned ruins, and exchange it for goods before returning it to the creed of China.

Two pillars separate a wide flight of stairs, the entrance to the stairs covered in darkness and fleeting dust. Ryan, now an Assassin wearing a red cloak with brown body armor covering his body, leaps out of the haystack, crouching over as he enters the ruins. He makes his way down the stairs, making certain to step lightly as he traverses downwards. This place must be full of traps, he thinks to himself. Walking quickly is not an option.

To his surprise, a piece of the floor sinks down as he steps on it. A trap! He attempts to step the other way, however, a pack of wolves guard the exit. He looks back to his original destination. Based on the small specs of light floating from below, he guessed that the artifact was near. Ryan decided to continue downward, until he felt teeth as sharp as nails dig into his arm. The bite eventually went away, however the wound remained on his arm.

He began to hear the growling of a wolf. He pulsed the veins within his eyes, activating a form of vision that senses heat rather than perceiving light. Using eagle eye, he was able to detect the wolf, who stood barely half a foot in front of him.

As the wolf leaped out and attempted to take a chomp out of Ryan, Ryan gripped onto both the top and bottom jaw of the wolf, pulling until it's skull was ripped in half. He focused more power into his eagle eye power, zooming in to the bottom of the stair case. Below, there was a circular room with an armored Ninja, a shinobi, guarding a table with an amulet on it. That amulet was the Omari of freedom the Creed spoke of. Ryan unsheathed his broadsword, running down the staircase and slashing randomly appearing wolves in half until he made it to the bottom.

"Assassin… you came." The Shinobi growled, unsheathing a katana and pointing it at the Assassin.

The two fail to hesitate at exchanging blows, taking turns blocking or parrying one another's attacks. Ryan puts all of his power into a heavy strike, his blades drifting down the metal of his opponents katana, a sharp clinking noise sounding from the collision. Ryan quickly throws his blade onto the ground, activating the hidden blades upon his wrists. As his left arm stabs into the Shinobi's right shoulder, he rapidly pummeled his right hand into the Shinobi's stomach. The Shinobi stumbles backwards, escaping Ryan's barrage of stabs, however opening himself to another attack. Ryan charge forward, leaping into the air and punching with his hidden blades still activated. The knife sinks into his head, killing the Shinobi in cold blood.

The amunis began to glitch as the Assassin heard the Templar's last words. The face of the real Ryan began to show, with the normal Shinobi lying below.

"You Assassin's are all the same. You claim to fight for freedom, believing that it is right. But you don't know the power that is freedom! Take the Omari from Japan, and you will know true war firsthand. If you Assassin's won't accept the knowledge of the destructive power of freedom, you are not but a burden to all of humanity, waiting to destroy us from the inside out. You will be the spark that ends the Assassin's of China forever. Your next action decides the fate of your entire Creed."

"If you want war… bring it on. I'm ready." The Assassin said as he swiped the Omari from the table.

The entire area around began to fade into simple code.

"Synchronization complete." Said the amunis.


End file.
